Sons of Gailland
by Mordenkainen
Summary: Introduction to a family with a deep past and even more complex future. Get to know the Rothsons and their amazing story.
1. Chapter 1

Sons of Gailland

Chapter one

The winter thaw had come early this year and the birds were already flying back north, abandoning their seasonal homes in the south. Gailland was once again lush, green, and teeming with life. The mountainous coastal region was a beautiful land which contained almost anything a person could hope for, including some of the most gorgeous scenery on the face of the planet; or so Kalin thought as he sat atop a high ridge overlooking a pasture to the south and the ocean to the west.

He enjoyed the smell of the salty sea air as he watched a herd of wild horses grazing in the pasture below. The sky was a brilliant tapestry of pink and purple light as the sun rose over the horizon to the east. He loved the way the wind from the ocean blew through his hair making him feel as free as the horses and birds he had been observing for nearly an hour now.

Kalin was a boy of about nine or ten years old, though he was tall for his age, no one had ever called him strapping or burly. He had shoulder length hair which shared its color with the darkest tree bark in the forest. His slender face and light complexion accentuated his piercing dark green eyes. He was a kind hearted boy who had a thirst for adventure in his drab life of chores on the family farm, in a small village northeast of his current position, called Thatchton. He lived there with his mother, and older brother, and raised sheep, chickens, and other livestock to get by. Unfortunately getting by is about the only thing they did.

Roth, his father, had died two years earlier. He was a good man, from what Kalin could remember, who had always put his family first and did his best to provide for and protect them. That's what he did until the day that he died.

**. . .**

Roth was a large man of good build and strong shoulders. He worked in the forests and hills of Gailland hunting, tracking, and farming. He also owned a fishing boat which helped supply his family with food and gold depending on the catch. For many years he served in the King's Army as a soldier and trail breaker, then after the War of Years he took his leave of soldiering and settled down with his childhood sweetheart Jessykah, his wife, and started a family in Thatchton. His sons were born shortly after buying the land where his farm stood and things were going well for him and his family.

Jessykah was not gorgeous by any means but she was a handsome woman who loved her family more than anything on the planet. She was tall for a woman with golden hair that fell neatly to the middle of her back, whenever it wasn't wrapped in a tight bun atop her head, and beautiful green eyes that seemed to light the room whenever she smiled. Though she seemed thin and frail, she carried herself with confidence which tended to boil over into fits of stubbornness at times. In those times the light that seemed to jump from her eyes while she smiled quickly transformed into flames and daggers for whoever her intended target happened to be.

After a few years Roth became a staple in the community and was even offered a place on the high council of the village, an honor usually reserved for the more senior members of the community. However a few nights before the induction ceremony wolves attacked one of Roth's herds of cattle. Knowing that the cattle were instrumental in his families survival through the winter, Roth and his eldest son Braydin, born four years before Kalin, took their spears and left to save the cattle.

Whenever they arrived the wolves had already killed two cows and a calf, and had severley wounded a large bull. Roth began yelling and waving his arms in hopes of scaring the wolves into a peaceful retreat. Unfortunately it only managed to redirect the starving wolves' attention to the man and his son. The six wolves quickly began to ignore the cows and turned their attention to the new threat which had just appeared to interrupt their dinner. Slowly they began moving toward Roth and Braydin, teeth barred and heads low to the ground. As Roth leveled his spear he said to Braydin,"When they draw near try to wound one and then turn and run as fast as you can to the house. Do not let them overtake you or you will be done for." Braydin nodded and leveled his spear at the approaching wolves as well.

As if Roth's word to his son were a cue the wolves began to growl and the hair on their back bristled and stood on end. The leader crouched low to the ground closing in slowly. "Be ready!" Roth shouted as the wolf sprang into the air gnashing his teeth wildly as he came in contact with the sharp tip of Roth's spear. A loud whelp escaped from the wolf as its body fell limp to the ground, but there was no time for celebration at the small victory. Five more wolves charged the farmer and his son, and soon they were upon them and the battle commenced. Roth used all the force he could muster to swing his spear at the vicious beast who was attempting to tear his flesh from the bones. The leader of the pack had snapped the spear as it fell to the ground leaving Roth with little more than a stick to defend himself. The spear shaft took the attacker in the right temple rendering it immediately unconscious as a large chunk of blood and fur was peeled away from it's scalp. Roth followed through his swing, pivoting quickly on his left foot, and brought the shaft down hard across another wolf's back, splintering the wood into useless shards.

Braydin had killed another wolf, however the tip of his spear had wedged itself between the creature's shoulder blade and rib cage leaving the boy unarmed against the two remaining animals. In a fit of panic the boy screamed for help and ran toward his father. Roth turned to see his son running for his life while two beasts were biting at his heels. Quickly he pulled the dagger from his boot and fell in behind his son as he ran past. The first wolf yelped in surprise as Roth's boot slammed into it's jaw shattering teeth and bone. The other tackled Roth by biting the sleeve of his tunic and pulling the large man off balance. Instinctively Roth rolled away and was able to get back to his feet as the wolf circled to charge him again. The wolf came at full speed and launched himself through the air, but this time the man was ready. As the wolf landed on him Roth fell backwards, stabbing the wolf in the lung through its rib cage. He watched as the animal began coughing up blood and eventually drowned in its own bodily fluid.

Roth went to his son to make sure he wasn't injured. Braydin had stopped a few yards past where his father had last seen him and he was now staring wide eyed at Roth as if he had never seen the man before in his life. Roth had been a soldier before but he had never shown anything but the caring attention of a loving father to either of his sons until now. Braydin's mind raced as his hulking brute of a father, red faced and blood splattered came to stand before him.

Other than being out of breath and a little dishevlled the two were no worse for ware it seemed. "You did well today son," Roth said in a raspy, controlled voice, obviously trying to hide the fact that his head was pounding due to the increased blood flow, and his lungs were about to explode out of his chest. He then dropped heavily to the ground taking a well deserved break in order to catch his breath before taking the wolves' hides and beginning the long hike back home to the rest of his family.

Braydin left his father to go and collect firewood so that they could warm themselves after the sun went down. He knew it would take a few hours to clean the animals he and Roth had just dispatched. As Braydin topped the hill nearest the area where his father was resting, his eyes grew wide and he dropped his armload of firewood as he began to run. The wolf that Roth had hit across the back had not died but was merely unconscious and was currently attached to Roth's right forearm tearing the flesh to ribbons as Roth rolled on the ground attempting to get free.

Roth screamed," Stay back!" as Braydin came running to his aid. Amazingly Roth managed to get his left hand around the wolf's throat, cutting off its air supply, much quicker than Braydin thought possible. The wolf slumped to the ground after its eyes rolled into the back of its head and his tongue fell loosely from the side of its mouth. Roth's face was still covered with a mask of pain and anger. Braydin saw the tight muscles of his father's arm quickly flex and jerk, causing a terrible ripping and gurgling sound in the animal's throat, as the wolf's windpipe was torn from its body and tossed onto the ground beside his father.

As he walked to his father's side Braydin saw that Roth's forearm had been torn to the bone and flesh was hanging loosely, connected only by strands of skin. Quickly he removed his shirt and began bandaging the grotesque wound as his father winced in pain at every touch. The ground around them was covered in the blood of the wolves and of Roth alike. Braydin knew his father had lost a lot of blood and needed medical attention soon, or he would die.

Sweat beaded on Roth's forehead and his breathing was a deep rasp as the farm house came into view. Braydin helped his father along giving him a shoulder to lean on as they walked. It was less than a half mile to the nearest farm, but to Braydin it felt as if he had been walking for hours.

"Hail neighbor!" shouted a rail thin man with gaunt features and dark hair, save for the shock of gray above his ears. Relief rushed over Braydin like cold water as he replied to the man.

Wasting no time he shouted "My father is injured and needs serious help!"

**. . .**

The healer came out of the room with an ashen look on his face. For three days Braydin had watched his father fight to stay alive as the healer did the best he could to help.

"What?" asked Braydin staring at the healer with tear filled eyes, "How is he?"

The healer, a short stocky man with soft caring eyes currently circled by black rings from lack of sleep said, "He rests now but his wound is badly infected and it is spreading quickly through his body. He is also having to fend off a fever." After a slight pause he continued, saying, "The fever may break within a few days and he could make a full recovery."

Braydin fought back tears that threatened to fall down his face as the healer spoke. The stocky man's words gave a slight glimmer of hope, but the look on his face told the boy that it was unlikely that he would make any recovery at all.

Two nights before, the healer had arrived at the Masters' home. Braydin had overheard him tell Brohm Masters, the thin farmer who had discovered them and let them stay with him and his wife Abigail at their farm, that this was the worst animal bite that he had ever seen and Roth was lucky to still be alive. The rest of the night was a blur for Braydin, seemingly staring off into space lost in his own thoughts. The hand gently squeezing his shoulder startled him , and he almost jumped away from the healer as he came back to reality. The healer was leaving for the night and tried to console the boy before he left, "Your father is a brave and strong man Braydin. If anyone can pull through something like this it will be him. Now, try to get some rest tonight. There is nothing we can do but wait." He gave the boy's shoulder another squeeze before pulling the hood of his white traveling robe over his head and moving to the door. Braydin stood at the door watching after the man for a long while until the white robe faded into the night like a puff of breath evaporating on a cold autumn morning.

At some point during the night Braydin must have fallen asleep, because the terror filled shouts coming from his father's room startled him awake. He picked himself up off the pallet laid out for him by his ever gracious hosts, and quietly walked to the room where his father had been sleeping. As he opened the door he could see Roth writhing in pain, sweat pouring from his thick brow, covering his face and bare chest. His face was twisted into a grimace of pain, teeth clenched and eyes closed tightly as he groaned loudly. Braydin watched for a short while, feeling very helpless and alone, before he decided to let his father be alone. Turning to leave the room a chill raced up his spine as a hoarse raspy mockery of his father's voice said his name.

"Braydin...come here...we...need to talk.", Roth winced at the pain with every word, and Braydin reluctantly crossed the room to stand at his father's side. "Yes father?", he said trying to sound as strong as possible. Roth stared at his son for a long moment before letting his eyes wander around the room. After a pause that felt like an eternity to Braydin, who was using ever ounce of his being not to burst into tears, his father finally spoke. "I love your mother and you boys very much Braydin.", he said as tears welled up in his eyes, " And I have raised you and your brother the best way I knew how. I am sure because of this that you will both be great men some day and bring great honor to our family name. My time is almost at an end, son.". He raised his good arm as Braydin began to protest, "You are my eldest son Braydin and it is up to you to take care of the farm now as well as your mother and Kalin. I...ugh!" Roth grimaced in pain, "I have some money put back in case a situation like this ever arose... a man named... Stevens at the harbor is holding it for me... Go to him whenever you need it, and it will be yours." Roth's face contorted once more and another cry of pain was heard. "I am proud of you son...watch after your brother he is wild at heart still, and give your mother my love." Roth clutched his side in pain and his body lurched upward in a spasm of muscles and curses before settling back onto the bed. "But most importantly," Roth said sternly as he looked at Braydin with eyes as hard as steel, "keep a keen eye out for the black yards, and if you see them make sure to tell the rats." Then his father began reciting a prayer to Araynithia, the goddess of death. Braydin watched as Roth's breath left him and all pain was washed from his face by a wave of peace. Braydin kissed his father's forehead and closed his eyes as they stared blankly at the ceiling. He turned and left the room feeling a mix of grief at losing his father and confusion as to what his father was talking about as he took his last breath on this planet.

That very night he gathered his and his father's belongings and thanked the Masters before leaving for his home. The walk home took him hours but he could barely remember leaving the Masters' house when he saw the braying horse's head carved on the door of his house. Inside, everything in the small farm house where he had lived his entire life seemed surreal. It had been nearly five days since he and his father had left to tend the herd, but so much had changed in such a short time. As his mother hugged him, weeping for the loss of Roth, Kalin stood in the living area with a confused look on his face before he also began to cry for his father. Braydin watched his younger brother start to cross the room towards him as he felt his knees buckle beneath his weight and the interior of the small house faded away into darkness. His body finally gave into the fatigue caused from lack of sleep and his inability to hold down food for the past few days

**. . .**

Kalin stood, stretching his back and legs before the long hike to the house. It was nearing supper time and as always he had lingered too long watching the horses. Braydin would be home from the docks any time now and if his chores wern't finished before supper it would be his hide. He started down the ridge at a trot which quickly became a full run as the ground flattened out into pasture land. He made it home in good time and began his chores as soon as he set foot onto his families land, trying to make up as much time as possible before his brother made it home.

**. . .**

The sun was a dark orange ball sinking into the ocean's horizon as Braydin started up the foot path from the main road up to his house. As he walked he noticed movement near the barn and he smiled to himself, knowing his younger brother was racing to finish his chores before the light of the sun was completely gone. Any other day he would have chided Kalin for his procrastination, but today wasn't any other day. He waved to his brother and shook his head as he walked through the front 's stomach churned as he was greeted by the delicious aroma coming from the rack of lamb in the kitchen. He removed his coat and let his eyes wander around the house his father had built for them so many years ago. The house was nothing overly spectacular. It had four bedrooms, a living area, and an indoor kitchen, which was unheard of until recently in Thachton. It was pretty much the same as all the other houses in the village. The only glaring difference was that his father had taken time to make wooden shingles covered with pitch and hay to keep the heat inside during the long winter months, rather than the thatch roof of most of the other houses around the village.

As he was admiring his father's ingenuity, Kalin came in through the back door, red faced and out of breath.

"What's wrong little brother?" Braydin asked, with a grin, "Too much time with the horses today?"

Kalin's face became a deeper hue of red as he gave his brother a slight nod. "I always lose track of time whenever I'm watching them. They are spectacular animals don't you think?" Kalin asked his brother as he grabbed a roll from the center of the table and sat down heavily beside him at the table. Braydin only nodded in agreement as he placed the plates around the table. Neither boy ever considered sitting in the empty chair at the head of the table, it was like an unspoken rule of the house, that their father's chair remain empty as a reminder that Roth would always be a part of their daily lives.

Braydin passed a bowl of potatoes to his mother as he asked, "Have you given any thought to which craft you will take up on your centas, Kalin?" Kalin hesitated before answering because he knew that his brother wanted him to become a fisherman to help with the family business. However he had secretly been training with Barney Smithson to become a farrier and smith. He had also been studying minerals in the hills with Archy, a very old friend of his father's who lived in the mountains, and was an expert in such things. In Thachton every boy has a centas, the tenth day of the tenth month of his tenth year, when they are pronounced a man and are allowed to choose a craft to learn, and a master to serve as an apprentice, in order to make money for their family.

Kalin began to reply to his brother's question, around a mouthful of bread, when the door was suddenly opened. The little man wearing a wide brimmed hat and carrying a walking staff quietly entered the living area, and crossed into the kitchen. "I'm not too late, am I?", questioned the little man.

"You're always welcome here for dinner, Archy, you know that. Now get yourself a plate and tell me of the news from the market," Jessykah answered with a smile.

Archy was a small man somewhere around four feet tall. He had a round face with a long beard trimmed only on his chin and waxed to a point. The little man was one of Roth's oldest friends and the children had always loved having him around, since he seemed to have an unending supply of jokes and parlor tricks for their amusement. His face always wore a broad smile but his eyes, no matter how joyous the occasion, always seemed hard and calculating. Archy was a very wise and world weary man, who could seem incredibly happy and terribly serious at the same time. Kalin and Braydin loved the old man like a member of their family, however they couldn't help but notice how people in the village either gave him a wide berth or showed him respect rivaling royalty, not that it swayed his mood in one direction or the other.

Archy removed his hat and traveling cloak, placing them on the end of his walking staff, and leaned them in the corner. Then, moving with the grace of a man more than half his age, he removed an extra plate from the cabinet in the kitchen and began to fill it, before taking a seat across from Kalin, next to Jessykah at the table. "And a fine day to you, young sirs,"' He said as he nodded to the boys. "How are the docks working out for you, Master Braydin? Seems like tough work to me," Archy said as he popped a stewed carrot into his mouth.

Braydin replied, "Work's fine but I'm planning on running my own boat before long. I can't see the point in breaking my back, loading and unloading, so someone else can get rich. As a matter of fact I was just asking Kalin here if he had decided on a trade for his centas yet." He shook his fork in his younger sibling's direction.

"Is that right? And how did the young master reply if you don't mind me asking?", asked Archy lifting an eyebrow to Kalin as he watched him take another bite of bread. Kalin calmly chewed his bread and looked around the table at his family. After a few seconds he swallowed and began his well rehearsed speech.

"I'm going to be a blacksmith and farrier under master Barney Smithson here in town. I've been training with him already, you see, and I can already identify thirty-two different types of ore and can temper steel better than any of his apprentices." Pointing an accusatory finger he added, "Archy has been helping me learn the ores when he has free time. That's what I've been doing during the day time whenever you thought I was watching the horses. I've shod over thirty horses now on my own and made somewhere around eleven or twelve swords and about six daggers...Oh! and three wood axes too."

Everyone around the table was speechless, except for Archy of course, who knew what was going on the whole time. After a moment of silence Braydin's features changed from dark and brooding to light and happy. "That's wonderful little brother! I'm glad you chose a skill that will be useful around here. Now we never have to pay to have the horses shod again." The mood lightened after that and everyone went back to enjoying their meal after all the congratulations were given to Kalin from his family.

After the meal everyone gathered in the living area, and relaxed for the night. As Archy filled Jessykah in on all of the latest gossip from the market, Braydin pulled Kalin to the side. "I bought my ship today little brother," he said as he pulled a small pouch from his tunic. "This is for you. It should be enough to buy you a nice set of tools and an anvil in town so that you can start your own smithy whenever you become a real master. I'm proud of you, little brother, and I'm sure father would be proud of you too. Blacksmithing is a good honest job and since there is only one smithy in the village you have a chance to make some real money with it."

"I'm glad you feel that way Braydin. I was worried you would be disappointed with my choice since I know you want me to help with the family business. Now come with me to the barn, I have something to give you too." Kalin said with a grin stretching across his face.

The boys walked out into the chilly night air and crossed the large yard into the barn. Kalin went to the back of the first horse stall, and picked up an object covered in canvas which he handed to Braydin. Braydin's eyes widened as he unwrapped the gift. Swaddled in the canvas was a magnificent weapon. "It was the first pair I ever made," said Kalin, as he watched his brother stare in amazement at the surprise. "I knew you would be going out to sea soon so I made these for you to defend yourself from pirates or whatever you needed to," Kalin stated coolly.

"You shouldn't have Kalin!" Bryadin said as he stared, astonished that his little brother had made such a wondrous thing. "I don't even know what to say."

In the canvas was a cutlass and dagger pair sheathed on a leather belt. The cutlass had an elaborate finger guard with the image of a horse's head raised with ruby studded eyes, and the pommel was similarly designed with the neck and head of a horse facing forward when sheathed, with similar studded eyes. The dagger was slightly curved back with a thick blade and the hilt had emeralds studded on either side of the finger guard, and on the pommel. Both blades were sharper than any Braydin could have imagined, and the steel was shinier than the moon's shimmer off of the lake on a cloudless night."How..." Braydin let the question trail off as he stared at the gift he had just received.

Kalin smiled as he said, "I did all of the art work myself and Archy helped with the sharpening. He said something about sharpening it with acid so that it is flawless. I'm not sure how it works actually but it did a fine job, don't you think?" Braydin only nodded as he stared at his younger brother in disbelief.

**. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

Sons of Gailland

Chapter 2

The sound of clashing steel rang out on the crisp morning air as the people of Thatchton went on about their daily business. In the modest shop, standing behind an anvil with hammer in hand, stood a large man. His arms bulged with muscles so large they seemed about to burst from his skin and his chest was wider than the water barrel he used for tempering the metal he was working. The man's shoulder length brown hair fell into his eyes as he brought his hammer down. The once slender youth could now only be recognized by his deep green eyes which occasionally showed the untamed soul of the boy he was a few short years ago.

It had been over four years since Kalin had bought the shop from his former employer and trainer Barney Smithson, and eight years since his centas allowed him to help provide for his family with the money he made from his work. Each day at dawn as the sun crested the ridge where he spent much of his childhood, Kalin opened shop. Stoking the fires used for forging or fixing horseshoes and warming the ore to be worked on for the day. The front of the shop stayed crowded through most of the day, whether it was children watching Kalin perfect his craft, or young women hoping to catch a glimpse of Kalin working without his tunic. Either way Kalin's shop became a very popular place in the market common of the growing town of Thatchon.

The shop itself was a simple building having only one room and an open front. The roof continued out over the street in front of the shop, supported only by four poles lining the entrance of the building. Inside there were two tables for sitting, three anvils and two forges that were constantly glowing and full of different varieties of metal. To the right of Kalin's work area was a small office where all of his accounts were settled and filed by his old friend Archy. The back and left wall was covered in racks of weapons, horse shoes, and special orders for that week. Behind the shop was a small four stalled stable he used for boarding horses for the villagers and town guard. Recently he had added hitching posts, to the front of the shop and the stalls, for shoeing due to the increased business in the last couple months.

Kalin looked up from the horseshoe he was shaping as his mother walked into the shop. Jessykah had aged well since the boys had convinced her to sell the farm and move into town to let them support her. No more back breaking labor or toiling in the fields for her. Now her only task was making a midday meal for Kalin and Archy so they could all spend time together. She only wished Braydin could be there to enjoy it with them.

**. . .**

The ship pitched and rocked as the winds of the storm howled around the men on deck. The sailors slid in all directions trying to secure lines and trim the sails so that they could navigate through the storm. The scene was utter chaos with everyone running and shouting orders to other men in the middle of the downpour. Everyone that is except one man, the captain stood firm behind the tiller, quietly directing his first mate on how the sails should be set for the storm as the ship careened through the crashing waves of the unrelenting sea.

The captain, a tall man with broad shoulders appeared older than his age since he had let his beard grow in fully and his hair, currently matted to his head from the rain, had grown down to his shoulder blades. He also had a scar running from the corner of his left eye down the entire length of his cheek curving toward the base of his ear. His steely green eyes constantly scanned the horizon watching for something that only he knew to expect.

Five years ago the captain had given up fishing and became a privateer, sinking any ship that he considered a threat to Gailland or the family of himself and his crew. He was thought of as a vigilante of the sea and an obvious criminal who operated outside of the laws, but the few that wanted to, could not stop him no matter how hard they tried. All the money he had ever made went directly into improving his ship "The Braying Mare", for battle. Even the crew had each been individually taught swordplay and their duties on board personally by the captain, and the crew members also had scheduled sparing sessions on the ship to keep their skills sharp during the uneventful days at sea.

The ship itself was a marvel, created entirely from oak and sealed with pitch, the sides were plated with bronze to help defend against the ramming of other boats. Though the captain thought that the bronze was too much, his brother insisted on adding it. Even the mast head was an elaborate carving of a charging horse crafted entirely of solid bronze, which could also be used as a ram if need be. Both the port and starboard sides of the three masted galley were equipped with wenches attached to grappling hooks used for boarding other boats. However the most daunting aspect of the ship was the four shot repeating balista mounted to the head deck behind the mast head, used to shred the enemy's sails and render them immobile so the crossbow men could pick them off slowly before boarding.

Braydin raised his arm high in the air and blew his whistle three times to call the entire crew's attention over the howling wind and groaning timbers of the ship. Once the entire crew was watching he gave the signal to open as much canvas as possible to give them the speed burst they needed to break through the rough waters of the storm. Men all over the boat scrambled up rat lines and began working lines and climbing the masts, and in a matter of seconds all three sails were completely open and full of wind. "The Braying Mare" jumped forward throwing mist over the head of the ship as it cut through a large wave and raced down the other side gaining speed the entire time.

Braydin turned the tiller hard to the port until reaching a heading due east of their current position. Suddenly beams of sunlight were breaking through the clouds and the sky lightened as the wind died down, causing the ship to lose speed. They had broke free of the storm and had nothing but clear waters and blue skys ahead of them. The crew heard the whistle blow three times once more.

Braydin relinquished the wheel to his first mate and walked to the gang plank to look down upon his crew. Everyone stared up at their captain awaiting the orders, as Braydin opened his arms he said "It's been a long thirteen months boys! You all have done very well! Since we last left we have sank twenty-one ships discovered two uncharted islands and drank countless bottles of rum!" he paused to let the cheers and laughter of his crew subside, "Yes you have done very well, and now you shall be rewarded! So go get your things in order boys we're headed for home. Twenty-two days to the beaches of Thatchton!"

**. . .**

Kalin finished his plate and excused himself as Jessykah and Archy continued to talk about daily happenings of Thatchton and how much had changed in the past few years. Kalin stood up and walked to the front of the shop to look out over the market. Thatchton had changed alot in the past years, nearly doubling in size since he was a child. The trade market had boomed since the additons to the harbor a few years back and now many nobles have began to vacation here to get away from the hustle and bustle of the bigger cities. Thachton was an ideal place, isolated by the ocean on one side and the mountains on the other, to get away from the dangers of a soldiers life as well. The more savage creatures like orcs and goblins didn't waste the time to navigate the mountains and really had no reason to do so since there would be very little reward in it. Truth be told Kalin only knew of the creatures through stories told to him by his father and Archy. The market square had normal shops on three sides selling day to day goods from clothing to bread and on the west side was the harbor where you could buy fish, boat supplys, and other things of that nature. Kalin's shop was in the center of the eastern side of the square and was so large only two more shops shared the side with him. Looking west from the front of his shop, you would be able to see the ocean if the view wasn't blocked by the three story building in the center of the square called "The Council House" where all the laws of the town were made.

Realizing that the streets were busy and he still had a mound of work ahead of him, Kalin returned to the anvil and began the arduous work of straightening another horseshoe. After some time Archy and his mother left the table and went their seperate ways. Archy went back to the office and Jessykah waved goodbye to Kalin as she left the shop heading to a clothing shop on the north side of the square.

**. . .**

Jessykah entered Rhondelle's clothing shop carrying the basket from lunch as she did every week to visit with her old friend. There was a rather long line to the counter in the modest one room shop so Jessykah browsed through piles of skirts and blouses trying to find a nice one to wear out to the centas celebration this weekend. Her neighbor's son was coming of age and rumor had it that he was going to choose Kalin as his trainer. This would be Kalin's first apprentice and she wanted to be there to see the surprise on his face whenever he was chosen. The boy was small for his age but he thought the world of Kalin and he talked for hours about him every time Kalin visited her small home just outside the town square. She was feeling quite embarrassed for not remembering the boy's name when she was startled by a voice from behind her. "Can I help you find something?" asked Rhondelle as a grin stretched across his face.

**. . .**

Kalin dipped the horseshoe and tongs into the barrel of water and then placed it on a hook on the wall behind him before removing his gloves and walking into the office. "How does it look, Archy?" he asked as the little man quickly thumbed through a stack of papers.

"Everything seems to be in order Master Kalin," came the reply from the little man, "This month alone we've made well over two-thousand pieces and there is still a week left. What are you going to do with yourself when you find the time to spend all the money you have?"

"Settle down and find a wife to spend it I guess Archy," Kalin said with a laugh, "I haven' t really given it much thought I guess. Maybe I'll open another smithy some day or melt it down and make horseshoes out of it. Who knows?"

"Well whatever you decide to do with it, make sure I get my share first." Archy joked as he stood and stepped away from the desk, "I'm off to the tavern to wet my whistle. Care to join me young Sir?"

"No Archy, you go ahead I have some things to catch up on here. I still have three swords to finish for the guard by the end of the week." Kalin replied as he watched the old man retrieve his walking staff and hat from the corner of the office.

" Oh rubbish!" exclaimed Archy, "The only thing they use them for is killing flies and somehow they always manage to break them anyway. The guard is just here for show to make the nobles feel safe. In reality they are just a waste of tax money, nothing bad ever happens here. Their swords break from practice and rust you should teach them how to properly maintain a blade Kalin like your father did you. Then maybe you could step out and have a drink with your old friend Archy without feeling guilty about work."

Kalin grinned as he grabbed Archy's shoulder and said, "If I taught them how to maintain the equipment I repair for them you and I would be out of a job, old friend. Now go on to the tavern and have a drink. I'll be along after I finish." Archy nodded in agreement and quietly left the shop leaving Kalin to his work.

**. . .**

Waves lapped at the side of the ship as it moved quietly through the dark water, the only light being the full moon reflecting silvery light off of the ships wake. At the head of the ship stood a large dark figure with his black cape and like colored hair blowing in the wind. Even in the dark you could tell that the black leather armor he was wearing could barely contain his rippling muscles. In the distance he was watching the water line of a small town which once was the home to one of his greatest enemies. As the ship crept slowly into the harbor he quietly turned to face the stern of the ship and lit the torch he had been holding in great anticipation.

The light from the torch illuminated his features and cast shadows to cause his visage to take on an even more frightening quality than normal. His skin was a dull grey and his thick sloping brow covered his two fierce yellow eyes. His jutting lower jaw added unneeded emphasis to his prominent canine teeth which always protruded from his mouth. He wore his hair shaved with a ponytail high on his head and a long pointed goatee on his chin. The large golden ring in his nose and the raised ceremonial scars on his cheeks did only further accentuated his menacing aura. His eyes narrowed as he heard the sand scraping the hull of the ship and something only described as a smile stretched across his face as he lifted his torch high in the air.

Behind his ship the darkness illuminated with the light of hundreds of torches as the rest of the ships in his fleet ordered their crews prepare to go ashore. The ship groaned to a halt on the beaches of Gailland and the order was passed down from their most accomplished leader. There was no speech or honeyed words for his faithful minions, only one word came form the tyrants twisted lips. "Attack!"

**. . .**

Kalin dipped the sword blade into the water and turned to hang it on the wall behind him. It was beginning to get late and he was glad he had finished all three swords before he went to bed. Commission work always payed extra whenever you finish early. He placed the sword on the rack behind him to cool and walked to the office to tidy things up before meeting Archy for drinks at the tavern. As Kalin shut the door to the office he heard a muffled scream from somewhere near the harbor and soon afterward saw dock men running through the square. Instinctively he grabbed his hammer and a sword from the rack on the wall and went outside to investigate. He stayed close to the storefront fearing a riot or fire had broken out but then to his dismay he saw what the towns people were running from.

In the dim lights from the buildings near by he saw row after row of soldiers all clad in black leather armor carrying various types of weapons charging through the streets leaving havoc in their wake. They charged into the square setting fire to buildings and cutting down dock workers spreading out into the residential areas as they continued on. The attackers broke off into small groups and began entering buildings and houses dragging women and children into the streets by their hair and killing the men where they stood.

Kalin stood in such shock watching this horror take place that he almost didn't notice the four invaders heading his way. It wasn't until they were right on top of him that he realized that not all of them were men. About half of the attackers moved like men but were about a foot taller and had a very solid build. They had grey skin and coarse hair and a stooped posture more like an ape than a man. The primitive humanoids had low sloped foreheads and pig-like faces with jutting lower jaws containing canines that resembled those of a boar. Amazed Kalin realized that these creatures he was seeing here face to face were the orcs his father had told him of in the stories of his youth. Unfortunately he had no time to dwell on this thought because what he once thought of as a mythical creature was currently trying to remove his head with an axe larger than he had ever seen.

The axe came within inches of Kalin's throat as he stepped backwards to avoid the attack. Kalin quickly remembered he was holding his hammer in his right hand and he quickly took a swing at the top of the orc's head. The orc leaned back in response to Kalin's attack dodging the blow, but Kalin followed through with the swing, dropping to one knee and smashing the orc's foot under the weight of the twelve pound smithing hammer. Reflexively the orc leaned forward in agony as Kalin quickly raised his hammer following the previous trajectory, smashing it into the orc's face crushing his skull.

Using the weight of the hammer Kalin quickly came back to a standing position ready to face the other three attackers. The other three invaders were men, and all much smaller than Kalin. The three attackers charged the larger man each armed with a sword and dagger. Kalin realized he was under manned pivoted on his left foot as if he was going to flee, but to the attackers surprise his pivot became a full spin as he released his hammer throwing it directly at the man leading the charge. The hammer struck the man square in the chest causing blood to spray from the mans mouth as he fell heavily to the ground with a wet thud.

Kalin switched sword hands as the next two men came within striking distance. The first man to reach him brought his sword high over his head and brought it down hard. Kalin used his free hand to catch the man's wrist as he fell backwards, using his foot to catapult the invader into one of the thick poles lining the front of his shop. Kalin used the momentum of the man to continue rolling backwards until he regained his footing and stood to face the final man.

The final man aimed his attack well striking Kalin's shoulder with his blade cutting deep into the meat. Kalin was overcome with a burning pain in his shoulder as he saw the blood flowing freely from his arm. Time seemed to slow for Kalin as the man approached to deliver the killing blow. Instinct took over as Kalin lost all control and rational thought, and he flew into a blinding rage standing and charging the invader who was destroying everything he had ever known.

Kalin's good shoulder rammed into the man's stomach as he was charging in taking him off guard. Kalin had dropped his sword and was currently unarmed against his assailant, but the only thing he could think of at the moment was survival so he attacked. Kalin's large meaty fist smashed into the man's face crushing his nose and splintering his jaw. Kalin drew a second time to finish the job as a hot sensation followed by searing pain in his left side just below his rib cage. He looked down, releasing the man, to see a dagger lodged in his side. The man fell to the ground as Kalin unleashed a blood curdling scream before tearing the dagger from his side and turning it on its owner.

The man's eyes grew wide as he tried to get away from his crazed attacker, scrambling backwards on his hands and feet. The man still had his sword but he was too terrified to defend himself from the hulking brute who was currently walking toward him. Kalin closed on the man with the dagger in his blood covered hand, "Stand and face me you coward," he exclaimed, "Or I will kill you on the ground like the dog you are!" The man never even had a chance to reply as Kalin brought the dagger down time and time again until the man was not even recognizable as such. Kalin was so blinded by his rage that he didn't notice the man against the pole stand and run away. He continued stabbing the man until the large explosion in the tavern diverted his attention.

Fire shot out of every opening in the front of the tavern carrying the bodies of the invaders out the door and windows with it. Kalin fell back off of the man surprised by the concussion of the blast. He looked up the street amazed to see three of the invaders had survived the blast and were attempting to stand, while one of their companions lay dead on the street and the other flailed on the ground frantically attempting to douse the flames that were consuming him. To further his amazement still Kalin saw a short man, wearing a wide brimmed hat and carrying a walking staff, stroll casually out of the tavern and into the street.

As Archy watched the two men attempting to regain their feet, he held his staff up in the air and began moving his free hand in strange patterns through the air. Slowly green light began to be emitted from his walking staff, swirling like glowing dust in the air above him as Archy's movements stopped. The dust became brighter and eventually formed into four green glowing spears floating above the little man's head. Archy planted his staff hard on the ground and extended his free hand towards the two terrified men on the ground before him, as he opened his hand the spears flew into their bodies with amazing speed exploding into the green dust after impact.

Kalin stared in amazement for a long time at the two men lying on the ground down the street before he remembered he was bleeding and needed to get help. That's when Kalin noticed two men wearing grey cloaks being chased by a large group of invaders, and he quickly got to his feet and began running in the same direction as the group trampled the two men killed by Archy and continued in his direction.

It wasn't long before the two men caught up to him and began keeping pace with the injured smith. "Follow us and you will be safe Kalin!"

Amazed that this person knew his name Kalin nodded in agreement as the other man shouted "Left!", and all three of them broke left. Kalin could feel the invaders breathing down his neck and he felt as if he was running through water. He had lost alot of blood and his head was pounding from the increased activity. Through the pain and noise of his own heart beating in his chest Kalin attempted to take in his surroundings. Then his heart rate increased when he realized they were heading for a dead end, and now he could see the wall at the end of the alley.

"Its a dead end!" Kalin shouted to his new found friends, who hadn't even shown him their faces.

"I know!" said the man on his right as he turned to look at Kalin as they ran, a grin spreading across his face, "Fall to the ground when we get to the end and you will be fine!"

Kalin nodded once again as he drove his legs harder, ready to end this madness one way or another. His vision was fading in and out as he came within touching distance of the wall. His body slammed hard into the wall and he turned to see his pursuers charging down the alley as he slumped to the ground using the wall for leverage. He heard more than saw the other two men hit the wall, but to his amazement they turned and drew weapons from inside their cloaks. Each man pulled a hand crossbow from their side and fired bolts into the crowd of enemies, as Kalin began to laugh at the meager attempt to defend themselves.

Suddenly the air filled with the sound of shafts being fired and bodies falling to the ground. Kalin stared in confusion as more men flooded out of the surrounding buildings clearing the bodies off of the street. The man on his right looked down on him pulling back his hood. Kalin stared up at the man as unconsciousness began to set in and all of the movement around him faded into a blur.

As his vision faded away completely he heard another man's voice say, "Rhondelle you did good bringing him with you. Let's just hope his brother doesn't show up until they leave."

**. . .**

Braydin's face was a mask of horror as his ship pulled into the harbor. The town he had grown up in had been reduced to a smoldering pile of rubble and thick grey smoke still filled the sky above him. It seemed like every building in town had been smashed or burned and what was even worse he didn't see anyone moving about in the streets. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and from the sound of things neither could his crew.

The ship came to a sudden stop as the anchor dug into the rough ocean floor of the harbor, and men began scrambling over the side of the top deck to check on their familes and homes. Braydin stared blankly at the scene before him and hung his head as he wept. He would never forgive himself for not stopping the travesty that lay before him. His country men lying dead in the streets like dogs and their homes and businesses leveled to the ground around them.

As Braydin crossed the gang plank to the charred dock he noticed someone walking toward the ship from town. It was only a second before he recognized the outline of the little man. His wide brimmed hat and walking staff were hard to mistake even in such a rattled state of mind. Archy walked out onto the dock as Braydin shouted to him, "What in the name of the gods happened here Archy?"

Archy gave Braydin a forlorn look as he placed his hand on the mans shoulder. After a slight pause Archy replied, "I have much I need to tell you young sir, but first you must come with me. Your brother needs you right now."

Braydin's face took on a hard quality and sternly he said to his small friend, "Lead the way Archy."

Archy's face brightened a bit and he said, "Soon young sir, I may have the honor of following your lead," and they walked up the ramp leading into town from the docks side by side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Revelation**

Kalin was startled awake by the noises of activity all around him. Pain shot through his left shoulder as he began to pull himself up onto his elbows and look around. He fell heavily onto his back as an older man walked over to the cot he was laying on. The man began examining Kalin's shoulder and rubbed a pungent salve into the muscle befor he returned silently to the work he was doing previously. Kalin rolled over on his side and was shocked at the site of his surroundings.

The entire town was burned to the ground and rows and rows of cots replaced the busy crowds of people roaming the streets. People he had seen every day of his life were sprawled through the streets fighting to stay alive and men he had never seen scurried from one cot to another tending to the wounded and carrying water and food to people sitting around the edge of the cots. Kalin realized that the sun was high in the air and he had a clear view of the ocean through the burnt husk that was left of the Council House.

Kalin sat straight up on the cot as the realization of where he was hit him. He quickly turned his head to see that the only building that hadnt burned completely to the ground was his shop. The only problem was that one of the porch supports were broken and the roof section had collapsed. He lept from the cot and bolted to the building. Inside he was stopped in his tracks by what he saw.

His benches and fire pits had been moved to one side and replaced by a large table and cusioned chair. Even more surprising was who was seated at the table. Braydin and Archie turned as he came into the room and motioned for him to take a seat next to them as the King of Gailland finished addressing his council.

"What's going on here?" Kalin whispered to his brother, as he found a place on the floor to sit, "The last thing I remember is being chased like a dog through the streets by orcs!"

"Calm down Kalin, everything will be fine now. The king brought his soldiers and his healers to aide us and he assures us that the women will be found and returned." Braydin said as Archy shook out the taper he had just used to light his pipe,"He wanted to speak to us alone whenever you woke up. You've kept the most important man in all of Gailland waiting for three days while you slept." Archy and Bryadin both stifled laughter as Kalin's cheeks turned a scarlet hue.

The king stood and walked across the room to greet Kalin and his brother. "You two should come with me," he said as he motioned to the brothers "There is much we need to talk about." Then he quickly walked out of the building.

Archy motioned for the boys to follow and they hurried to catch up to the king. They followed him without a word through the ruined town they had grown up. They followed the road to their fathers lands outside of town. The king walked past the barn and through the pasture to the same hill Kalin spent hours on as a child.

"Your father was a good man," the king said as he sat heavily on a large stone, "And he was a very important part of me becoming crowned as king. Did you know that?"

Both boys looked at each other dumbfounded as they shook their heads in the negative.

The king laughed and said, "Of course not, Roth always was a stickler for the rules. Please sit down and let me tell you about your mother and father." He sat quietly as he waited for the boys to become comfortable befor starting his story.

The king took a deep breath and began his story, "Long ago befor you both were born your father was a soldier in my grandfather's army. I was a young noble serving as a captain for my grandfather along side your father. My grandfather sent me and my men on a mission overseas to scout an enemy force marshalling in the south. When we came to port we met with a little old man who led us to the campsite of our targets. In my youth I was ignorant and I orded my men to sneak into camp to gather information on the enemies leaders and if the opportunity arose eleminate them. It was less than an hour befor a young corpral found his way into the command tent under the guise of a messenger and slipped a blade through the ribs of their commanding officer. Most of my men died that day, but your father and a handful fo loyal soldiers banded together and escaped the camp into the surrounding wilderness, dragging me along behind them like a scared dog. After two days and nights of dodging pursuit we stumbled into a small village of gnomes who agreed to hide us after hearing our story. The enemy fell onto the village with tremendous force and killed everything that moved. The gnomes magic was no match for the force of trained soldiers. Your father rescued the last remaining member of that village, a gnome slightly older than himself, and brought him back to Gailland with us where we were treated as heros and given a special honor by my grandfather. We became the Brotherhood of the Stallion and have worked secretly with the other special groups around the kingdom to keep our borders safe from the invasion of outside forces. Within the next year my father and grandfather died in a fire and I became the king of Gailland. My first duty as king was to name an honor guard and naturally I chose your father and his horsemen to stand at my side and protect me and my family. Your father served me until he and my daughter wed and I allowed him to retire and gave him his small patch of earth where you two were born. My grandsons."

Kalin and Braydin stared at the king in amazement as they let his words sink in. After a moment Kalin asked, "So you're telling us that we are Princes of Gailland?"

The king smiled and said, "Yes Kalin that's what Im saying and like your father befor you, you must go on a mission, for king and country, to save your mother and defeat your fathers rival."

Braydins eyebrows came together as he said, "Who is this enemy? I wasn't aware that we were at war or even conflicting with anyone."

"We're not at war in any official sense. This is a personal attack to seek revenge against your father. Roth was the soldier who killed the enemy commander, General Jiube Hornklaw. Hornklaw was a beast of a man and he wed himself to an Orc matron, gaining himself command of some of the most savage warriors known to the world. He and your father were origionally in the same unit and one night after too many drinks they got into an argument over gods know what. The arguement turned into a challenge of honor and they had a duel. Roth beat back Hornklaw but once he gained the advantage he spared the dissarmed curr and banished him for his brazen wrecklessness." The king sighed and looked off into the distance for a minute befor continueing his story. "Hornklaw dissappeared for three years, no knowing where he had gone. Then one day my grandfather recieved an official declaration of war from the continent of Klostinian, home of the orc host. That's when he sent me and your father on the scouting mission to find out why this declaration was made. Everything went according to plan until your father realized that Hornklaw was the commander of the armies of the south. He charged Hornklaw in a maddened rage and after a drawn out battle he slew his rival and helpped me escaped."

"Why wouldn't he tell us about this?" Braydin asked.

"He was sworn to secrecy since the mission wasn't approved by the kings council. He couldn't tell you because you would have wanted to follow in his footsteps and run off to join the army."

"So why do you tell us now, Majesty?" Kalin said as he pulled up a handfull of grass and let it float off in the wind.

"I tell you now because I fear this is the work of the House of the Dragon and their leader Sideous Hornklaw, Jiube's half-orc son."

. . .

The ship pitched back and forth as the bow crested another wave spraying the deck with mist. Men and Orcs scrambled over the planks trying to deploy as much sail as possible to distance themselves from their most recent conquest. Their commander was happy with their recent plunder and they knew that whenever they saw his crooked toothy grin something horrible was in store for the women and children they had captured.

Jessykah opened her eyes, her hands were bound behind her back and she was leaning against the gunwale of a ship probably somewhere in its cargo hold. She could barely see what was around her since the only light was what filtered trough the planks of the upper deck. There were women and children crowded around the room tied and bound in similar fashion. Some of the younger children were caged in kennels used for transporting livestock and pack animals. She tried to recognize anyone around her but after a few minutes she decided that the attempt was futile and she drifted back to sleep.

The captains boot heels rang sharply as the paced the upper deck inspecting the work of his crew. A small man in robes wearing a pair of gold rimmed glasses followed him scrawlin illegiably in a book. Hornklaw stopped to examine a set of elaborate knots tied to the main mast. After a moment he turned to the small man and asked, "Who did this?"

The small man flipped quickly through his books and replied, "Smythe, sir." He then turned back to where he was writhing and continued his work.

Hornklaw's eyes became bloodshot as he screamed, "Smythe!"

A large Orc with bulging muscles and abnomaly large tusks dropped out of the rigging and stood saluting his captain. "Yes sir!" he shouted as Hornklaw looked him over.

"Did you tie off this boom sailor?" Hornklaw asked already knowing the answer. Nothing happened on his ship that he was unaware of.

"Yes sir!" Smythe answered never breaking his composure. Sweat was beading up on his forehead as he stood awaiting his captains response.

Hornklaw looked back over the knot once more, and then back to his deckhand. "How long have you worked for me Smythe?" he asked cooly as he examined the orc.

"Nine years, sir!" Smythe snapped back immeadiately.

"In those nine years have you ever tied a boom off in this manor?" the captain asked as he clasped his hands behind his back and leaned down to look the orc in the face.

"No ,sir!" Smythe replied meekly, "I was in a hurry and thought that this knot would save me some time, sir"

Hornklaw nodded and turned his back to Smythe as he replied, "You 'thought' and that will be your downfall Smythe. If I wanted to organize my library I would have a crew of scholar, but since Im sailing a ship I have a crew of limey thick headed orcs who are slightly more intelligent than animals!" Hornklaw spun quickly on his left foot and placed his nose inches away from Smythe's face and said, "The next time you consider thinking on your own I want you to run it by someone with someone with sufficient enough rank that they can behead you without my permission. Until then do your job the way I _orderd_ you to!"

Smythe was visibly shaking by the time Hornklaw finished berrating him, and all he could say was, "Yes, sir!" and wait to be dismissed.

Hornklaw stared into Smythe's eyes for what seemed an eternity befor looking over his shoulder and nodding.

"You are dismissed, back to work with you." Hornklaw said as he turned to walk away.

Smythe released as sigh of relief and began to reply to his captains order but the reply was cut short as Hornklaw spun once more launching a silver dagger from his waist into Smythe's throat. As the orc fell to the deck drowning in his own blood Hornklaw walked casually over and retrieved his dagger from the dieing orcs neck and wiped the blood off on the choking mans shirt. He turned to his record keeper and said, "Insubordination will not be tolerated on my ship. Now have him tossed overboard and get someone to cover his watch. He will never defy me again."

. . .

Kalin helpped the king stand up and they started back down the house the brothers had grown up in. "What happened to the gnome that dad rescued?" Kalin asked the king as an after thought. The king rubbed his chin and thought hard on the question for a while befor giving Kalin his answer.

"Your father really could keep a secret couldnt he?" the king paused to laugh and then continued, "Im not sure what ever happened to Archy, he and your father left together, but something tells me that you already know the answer to that question, young man." The king continued down the path leading to town with the boys following in disbelief. After a minute he turned to them and said, "Hurry along boys we have some people you should meet and others to reacquaint yourselves with." Then he chuckled and continued to walk.

Archy was drinking from a mug enjoying a story from Rhondelle when the king and the two boys entered the building. They both stood in greeting as the king crossed the room to their table. The king waved his hand acknowledging that it was no time for formalities between the old friends, and the two men regained their seats at the table. The brothers and the king both took a chair at the table. Archy poured them each a mug of ale and turned to Kalin and said, "You look like you've learned alot in the past hour, young master."

Kalin looked back at Archy and said "Yes I have learned much my gnomish friend. Now iI know why you know so much about the stones of the earth and metal crafting. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Your father asked me not to, more for my sake than his I believe, if you two would have known I could never have done my work for all the questions you would come up with." Archy replied between drinks from his mug.

"That makes sense I guess since it is true." Braydin said, "But now that its out in the open could you tell us about the brother hoods and how this all ties in? How many are there what is their purpose and stuff like that?"

"Yes Archy tell us what you know please." Kalin pleaded, "When we were children you always said information would be our best ally in any situation, so please do inform us on our current situation."

"I suppose you are right young masters," Archy said with a sigh, "Currently their are four brotherhoods remaining in the kingdom. They are the stallion, of which Im sure you have now heard, the rat, the jackal, and the raven. To the south there are three, the dragon, the serpent, and the krow." Archy took a long draw from his mug then continued, "A brotherhood is a secret organization of men hand picked by the krown to do a specific job. I happen to belong to two of the afformentioned groups. The stallions were an elite group of soldiers trained to protect the kingdom at all cost and eventually became the personal guard of the king himself. Over time the stallions numbers dwindled due to the many great wars that no one knows about here in the kingdom. The stallion is as lethal with his bare hands as he is with a blade. The rat is a group of rouges who gather intelligence for the crown and practice all types of subterfuge they are probably the most useful and numerous of the kingdoms brotherhoods. Rhondelle keeps his men working day and night to remain ever vigilant. They are the reason that the kings men came so quickly to aide us."

"Rhondelle is the leader of the Brotherhood of rats?" asked Braydin.

"Yes," Archy replied, "He was sent here to watch over your parents whenever they left, and it was a good thing too. If the king hadn't come when he did this small hamlet might be merely a pile of charcoal right now."

"What about the jackals?" Kalin asked excitedly.

Archy chuckled and began refilling his mug, "I belive Rhondelle has introduced you to them already."

"The men in the alley." Kalin said in realization. Braydin shot his brother a questioning look but Kalin waved him off so that Archy could continue.

"Very astute young master." Archy said taking some bread that was recently brought to the table on a platter with cheese and sliced meats. "The brotherhood of the jackal are a small group of men saved from the gallows and given direction in their life. The jackals are a band of cutthroats the likes of which the world has never seen. Rhondelle screens the prisons for 'gifted', for lack of a better term, people and when he finds a murdering dog that is to his liking he saves him from the gallows and delivers him to the jackal himselffor training. Sain Blacknife leads this group and is probably the scariest person I have personally ever met. Rumors say that his ability with a dagger is legendary but that is only rumor few people have seen him use his daggers that are still alive today. The jackals always hunt in the shaddows and make their kill in silence."

Just then a voice broke the tension Archy had created with his bardic ramblings. A tall pale man with shoulder length black hair stood next to the table. his face and arms were covered in small fine scars, and his eyes gave the boys a chill as the man looked down on them. "Not quiet always old friend," Sain said to Archy said in a melodic voice, "Sometimes the kill we make must be loud and public that way it will lure our true target into the open." He reached down onto the platter and took a piece of meat before sitting next to Braydin at the table. After thoughtfully chewing his food he said to noone in general, "Palaquin should be along shortly."

Just then a strong wind blew through the building and a light flashed brightly in the chair next to Kalin. When the light dissipated a little old man sat laughing in the chair. The old man spoke between breaths as his laughter subsided. "That never gets old Archy, I have always loved a good teleportation entrance."

Archy laughed, choking on his ale and said, "I hate it when you do that Palaquin, you old crow!"

"Come now," said the old man, "You never had much of a sense of humor. Are these the boys you told me about?"

Archy nodded as the boys stared at the old man in amazement. "These are the sons of Roth." Archy checke to make sure the ale he had spit out earlier hadn't soiled his robes befroe saying to the boys, "This is Palaquin, leader of the brotherhood of the raven and probably the most powerful practitioner of magic in the kingdom,"

"All the world, Archy, All the world." Palaquin said as he slammed his fist into the table spilling Archy's ale once again.

Archy gave the little old man a disgruntled look and then continued, "The raven are the kingdoms biggest secret. People don't even know that humans can even practice magic let alone that their is a group of well trained practitioners right here in the kingdom who can heal or destroy a person with flick of their wrist. Where the jackals are the most fearsome the ravens are the most dangerous and helpful of the brotherhoods."

Archy paused to refill his empty cup and offer a mug to the two newcommers to the table before continuing. "We dont know much about the brotherhoods to the south other than the brotherhood of the dragon is headed by Sideous Hornklaw and they have a vast ammount of riches and resources. He wants to wage an all out war on the kingdom and is completely able to do so. The brotherhood of the dragon is more an army than a select group. Its an army of savage men and orcs all under the command of a twisted and diabolical leader. The continent of Triagian is not like here in the kingdom. Its people live like beasts without laws or consiquence for their actions. There the strongest is the leader until he dies or is replaced by one stronger. The people are ruled by fear and fear alone. They are savage and merciless. This is all we know of the dominions of Klostinian."

"This is the exstent of our knowledge of the region and thats is the reason for your current mission." Archy said as he looked around the circle of men, "Boys these men seated here are your father's closest and oldest friends. They have each been to Klostinian and survived the mission with your father and the king. They are the origional brotherhood of the stallion, and they are here to help you with your endevor."

"Wait just a second!" Braydin said, "Kalin and I are not going across the ocean alone to do battle with a massive army in the hopes that my mother and the rest of the women of the town are even still alive. I dont even know how to get to Klostinian even if we were going to go."

"You're absolutely right, Braydin." the king said to the ill tempered sailor.

Braydin nodded to the king and began, "Thany you now..."

"These men are going to assist you in every way possible." the king said cutting him off, "They have each assigned their best member to aide you in your cause. You two and Archy are the only remaining members of the brotherhood of the stallion and you are somewhat raw so you two will go together and Archy will aide you in every way possible before you leave. I have given your navigator a map to Klostinian and directions to friendly ports between here and there that the other ships might dock in along the way. It is a three month voyage so the sooner you get started the sooner we rescue your mother. The mission is simple go down there find out what you can, save your mother and the others if you can, and then report back to me with your findings. You should both go and become accuainted with your team, Archy has purchased you both armor and magically modified your weapons while we were away."

Archy cleared his throat and then began, "About that, remember all the money you were saving Kalin?" He gave Kalin a sheepish grin, "I think you will like the investment I have made with it. You boys should go now and I will be along shortly to instruct you on your weapons and armor. The others are waiting on the ship, they will be expecting you." He stood and nodded to the king, "Majesty!" Then he turned to the rest of the table and said, "Gentelmen!" Archy turned and walked briskly over to the office and picked up a bundle laying beside his staff and his hat before exiting the building.

Braydin said "Well Kalin, I guess that's our cue. We'll be seeing you fine men upon our return and we thank you all for the help you are providing us. If it is possible we will bring back the others and provide the kingdom with the information you all seek about our enemies. Good day to you all and may Cornin shine on our cause." He stood and motioned for Kalin to join him.

Kalin stood and nodded to his brother, then to the men at the table. As they were walking out Kalin turned back to the table and said, "Don't worry about us we will do the brotherhood and our father proud. When we return with your information majesty, we will return with your army to defeat the enemy and claim Klostonian as property of the kingdom. That you can count on gentlemen." Then quickly he turned and followed his brother outside.

Sain looked at the other three and said, "I like those boys, Roth did a good job with them."

Palaquin nodded in agreement and said, "I have a good feeling about those two, they are destined for greatness. I have kept my eye on the older one for sometime now and he shows great leadership and nerves of steel. He gave up a simple life of fishing to defend this little town from pirates and raiders. His ship is probably the most sea worthy and battle tested vessel in the whole of the kingdom. The younger one took on three armed orcs and a score of men using nothing more than his bare hands and a smithing hammer during the raid. I believe with some training and more than a little luck the brotherhood of the stallion may be restored to its former glory and we can finally end this 'secret war' that has plauged us for so long."

Sain and the king both nodded in agreement with the strange old man and they all three intoned a prayer to Cornin, the god of luck and good fortune who watched over sailors of the seas, before standing and leaving the building.

Rhondelle looked up from his mug and realized he was sitting alone at the table. He shrugged and emptied the rest of the pitcher into his and leaned back in his chair to relax a wile in this moment of solitude.

. . .

The smoke was nearly thick enough to muffle the screams of the townsfolk as the orcs tore through the town restocking their provisions for the sea journey they were about to embark upon. Many people in the town fled and many more died. The brotherhood of the dragon washed through the streets like a black wave of death, finally reaching its peak at the town center, crowding around the magistrates office. Orcs and men stood shoulder to shoulder filling the streets with bodies. The attackers had cut a swath of destruction from the docks to the magistrates office and not a building or person stood that would be more than a pile of rubble and ashes in a matter of minutes.

The door to the magistrate's building opened and a large barrel bellied man stepped through the door. The man though portly had a very powerful frame and his eyes were free of fear as he beheld the mass of orcs at his door. His large and caloused hand came to his face to stroke his braided mustache as the othere worried over the knotty oak club he carried with him. Two men of similar build exited the building behind him. they were younger and did not carry the extra weight of the origional man. They too each carried a knotty club of oak.

The three men stood staring at the orcs waiting for a threat or callenge to present itself, but one never came. After a minute the rear of the crowd became to part as someone approached from the docks. Like the curtains of a great playhouse the enemy parted way for their great leader to approach and conquer this town in the name of the brotherhood of the dragon. For what seemed an eternity the three men waited for Sideous to make his way to the building. He walked slowly as if he were strolling throught the woods on a quiet spring evening, his boots clicking loudly on the cobbled street was the only sound heard aside from his cape billowing in the strong east wind blowing in from the sea. Sideous came to stand at the base of the buildings stairs.

"Who dares attack my beautiful town of Oakcrest?" the older man asked as sideous stopped before him.

"I, Sideous Hornklaw, have claimed this town as property of the brotherhood of the dragon and here by demand provisions for my army from its peoples." Sideous said in his most stately voice.

The large man looked over Sideous and began to laugh, "You honestly think that we, Holders of the Oak, have been conquered and claimed. Why would a half breed ever even assume such things?" He laughed louder and this time his companions joined him. "If you do not marshall your forces and march back the way you came then you and your army will pray dearly for upsetting this group of islanders."

An orc from the man's left screamed, "How dare you insult the lord of the dragons!" In a rage he charged the stairs and was met with a single swing of the large man's club. The wood connected with the orcs head caviing in the creature's nose and one of his eyes was ripped from the socket spraying black blood into the surrounding crowd. The orc's head shot back and his neck cracked with a wet tearing sound, and the impact carried his body aloft, flying through the air back into the crowd nearest the stairs.

Sideous took a step back and placed his hand on his sword, "I see you are not to be underestimated." he said as he motioned for his men to attack. Before they had a chance to surge forward and fall upon their enemy, the large man raised his hand.

"Wait just a minute there pigface," the man said, "There is no reason for all of your fine soldiers to die for some food and supplies. We will gladly sell you the provisions you need."

"We will buy nothing from you, we take what we want and kill anyone who stands in our way!" Sideous snapped at the human.

The man nodded his head and curtly replied, "If you attack you will all die to a man, that includes you mister pomp and swag. Allow me to demonstrate." He nodded to the younger man to his left who lifted his club to his mouth and blew through the handle. A highpitched wistle sounded and shortly there after it was answered by a large firey explosion in the harbor.

Sidieous' eyes grew wide as he watched one of his ships burn to the waterline. The man shrugged at the orc's commanding officer and said simply, "To a man." Sidieous nodded.

"I know when I am out matched old man. I concede the day to you and your people." and the half orc turned to walk away.

"From this day forth you will forever remember the name Thaddius Oakhaft and he holders of the oak, and" the old man was cut off by an arrow protruding from his throat and two more immeadiately followed into his belly. Within seconds the three men and the building face were littered with hundreds of arrows.

"Pompus windbag." Sideous said as he returned to his ship,"take whatever you need and kill the other villagers."

The orcs cheered as they ran through the streets murdering villagers and stealing their food, clothing and anything else they might find useful or entertaining. Smoke once again rose into the sky darkening

. . . 

The brothers reached the ship as the porters were finishing the loading of the ship. Braydin and Kalin followed Archy onto the ship and were met by the others from Kalin's shop shortly after. Archy crossed over the worn wooden planks that made up the deck of 'The Braying Mare' as Braydin began barking orders at his men, instructing them in the preperations needed to be made for the journey over the sea.

A small group of people stood together talking near the mast of the ship and greeted the cadre as they came aboard the ship. Kalin recognized the short man dressed in black, but he could not remember from where. The short man seemed to be the more dominant personality of the group as he walked up to where Kalin stood and said, "It's good to see you on your feet sir. I was worried for your health after the other night."

Kalin observed the small man closer now. He was almost a full head shorter than Kalin and his head was shaved bald save for a jet black strip of hair down the center of his head, resembleing the mane of a horse. He dressed in loose black pants and a loose black vest that crossed over its self at the base of his chest and had a deep hood that was currently hanging from his shoulders. Kalin noticed that the man wore no shoes and a pair of fingerless gloves. Kalin locked his gaze on the mans peircing grey eyes and after a moment he asked, "Do I know you?"

The short man laughed and said, "Yes Kalin we have met once before briefly. I am Cade Openfist I was the one who you followed to the alley. I work for Sain and im going to accompany you on your jorney." He then pulled his hood up over his head and turned to rejoin the others.

Kalin looked over the others standing by the mast. There were two young men and a young woman standing to Cade's right and another man to his left. The two men on the right were dressed identically in bright blue tunics and dark denim pants and their features were almost identical. They both had a slight build and seemed very graceful in their movements, each wore a pair of daggers on the front of their belts. The girl was a pretty girl about Kalins age with long raven hair wearing a floor length purple robe and a pair of gold rimmed glasses. She held a book under her right arm and on here beld were many small pouches and a few vials. The man on Cade's right was a weathered man of about middle years who carried rolled maps and papers tucked under his arms and he wore simple grey uniform of the kingdom fleet marked with the kings crest on his right shoulder.

The origional brotherhood introduced the members of the party to one another. The twins were Marko and Thorn of the brotherhood of the rat, Cade was the best member of the jackals, and Airicka was the ravens best man so to speak. The members of the mission party shook hands and Kalin and Braydin thanked them all for their help with the mission and Braydin assigned them all quarters on the ship. As their new friends were getting compfortable and their fathers old friends were leaving the ship Braydin, Kalin, and Archy went into the captains quarters.

"I have something for the two of you, " Archy said with a grin as he opened a wooden crate that he had placed in the corner earlier in the day. He reached into the box and pulled out the sword and dagger that Kalin had made to match the one he gave to Braydin years before. He handed it to Kalin and went back to the box. He produced a set of chainmail armor made of a steel and bronze mixture giving it a dull lackluster shine. He handed the mail to Braydin and produced a breastplate grieves and bracers all made from the same material, and finally a helmet with a faceguard and a tall horse hair mane which resembled Cade's haircut. "Make sure you two wear these whenever the fighting starts. Yours is in your room waiting for you Kalin," the little old gnomes face took a serious cast as he handed the helm to Braydin. "If anything happens to you boys I will have lost all of the remaining family I have so please be careful out there. This is gnomish armor, I made it specifically for you and I have magically enhanced it to protect you from magical attacks just in case you bite off more than you can chew."

"Dont worry Archy we will be careful and with our new friends and the tools you have given us it will not be long before we are home and all of this business will be finished and forgotten," Braydin said as he placed his free hand on Archy's shoulder.

Archy looked at the two youths that he had watched grow into men, "Finished but not forgotten, young sirs, not forgotton. May the gods smile on you and your collegues on your journey." The little man pulled the wide brimmed hat from his head revealing his bald pate. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and replaced the hat and turned to leave.

Kalin said, "We will miss you Archy, I wish you could come with us."

"This is not my fight, but I almost forgot to tell you about your weapons. They have been reforged and enchanted, Ive placed instructions in the scabbard make sure you read them carefully. Ive added a few touches to your ship as well Braydin. The navigator and your first mate both know the 'ins and outs' of the improvements, you should check in with them before you leave." Archy shook his head and smiled at the boys, "Now I really must go my mouth is so dry, if I dont get some ale soon I will surely be spitting sand. Farewell my friends."

The brothers watched the little man dissappear through the door and heard his footsteps fade down the deck of the ship. "You should go and get settled in Kalin," Braydin said to his brother, "Its going to be a long voyage." Kalin nodded and without a word left his brother alone in his quarters. Braydin fingered the engraved designs on his helmet for a moment before placing it on his desk. He retrieved the shining whistle from his desk drawer and turned quickly and exited the room.

Three sharp whistles rang out through the harbor and all movement on the ship and docks stopped to pay attention to the source of the sound. Braydin stood on the bridge of the ship in from of the tiller with his long hair and coat blowing in the wind. Whenever he was certain he had everyones undivided attention he began his orders barking at his men to gain their positions and setting the sails and canvas for the trip. Then after the ship was set and fitted to his liking he said at the top of his voice, "Rest well men and remain ready! We set sail today not in defense of our families but in vengance to retrieve them and to destroy the ones who have stolen our loved ones and violated our homes! We knew this day would come and now it is here and we will greet this day with bravery and determination as we leave this harbor to do what we can to throw down the savage army of Klostonian hethen monsters!" He raised his sword into the air and screamed, "Helmsman set a course for the Isles of the Oak! Today we sail to War!" Braydin turned and walked back down to his quarters as his men cheered and the sails billowed as they filled with wind. The ship jumpped forward and the mens cheers were heard long after the ship was out of sight.

Archy stood on the dock watching the ship dissappear over the horizon smiling at the men that Roth's sons turned out to be. He lifted the mug that rested in his left hand in salute to those who were about to undertake the most perilous mission in all of the kingdoms history.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Braydin turned the tiller hard to the left to avoid the reef that they had come perilously close to the night before. He had been weaving in and out of the coral maze for a day and a half now. Men scurried up and down the rigging making sure that the ship would perform in the fastest way possible . Braydin asked his spotter about the next patch of coral and the man in the crows nest pointed toward the starboard and Braydin turned the tiller to the left once again and then quickly back to the right as the mans arm changed direction and pointed back to the port. It was a system they had worked out over the last ten hours or so. The spotter was like a living compass for Braydin who was essentially driving blind. They were forced to enter the reef to dodge a small fleet left behind to intercept them by the enemy. It had been a day since they had seen any sign of pursuit from them after they lost six ships and the wreckage blocked the path back they way they had come.

"I can see the end of it Cap'n!" the man shouted, but in his excitement the man forgot to indicate the turn in the reef ahead and the ship slammed into the sharp coral stopping abruptly. The spotter lost his balance and fell out of the crows nest and rolling down the sail of the main mast. The men on the deck watched in horror as the man tumbled toward the deck. Cade saw the man begin to fall and lept into the rigging, runnin up the rat lines he grabbed a line secured to a timberhead on the deck and with a flick of his writst the line was free and he was swinging toward the falling man. Cade leaned hard into the rope and then pulled his feet up in front of him to redirect himself off of the mast and back toward the man. Once again he let his momentum build up and put his feet in front of himself only this time he collided with the falling man slamming his feet into the surprised spotter, projecting him over the side of the ship and into the water below. Cade made his way back to the timberhead and refastened the line he had just used to save the man's life as the other sailors put a line down over the side of the ship.

The man was pulled back up over the bulkhead of the ship and placed on the deck. He looked up to Braydin who was now walking toward him from the bridge with Cade beside him. The man quickly regained his feet and snapped smartly to attention. "Apologies Cap'n! One turn hard port and straight on from there to open sea sir!" the man reported as Braydin and Cade came to his side.

"Are you alright, Baker?" asked Braydin. Cade stood silently with his arms crossed looking the man over. Braydin looked at Cade and looked back to the man. "Thank you Cade, each of these men on the ship is very dear to me and when we lose someone the void is never quiet filled."

"There is no need to thank me Braydin," Cade said as he checked his glove for damages, "Every man is crucial to our missions success."

He turned to Baker and said, "Your job is a dangerous one, it would do well to be more careful in the future." He saluted the man and Braydin and turned and walked back to his quarters.

Baker looked to his captain,and then at Cade as he left, "That is an amazing man Cap'n. I think he could destroy a man with his bare hands without ever even breaking a sweat."

Braydin nodded and said, "He can save lives just as easily, which is the scary part my friend. You take the rest of the day off you had a bit of a scare yourself, Baker. I expect you to be at your post as soon as the sun breaks the horizon." Braydin smiled at the man and gave him a relaxed salute and turned to walk away.

Baker replied, "Yes sir!" and then he made his way to the galley for some food before going to bed.

Braydin went back to his private quarters and sat down heavily at his desk and released a long sigh as the ship lurched forward once again. He opened the right desk drawer and removed the battered green book labled Captains log. He opened it to the last entry and began writing about the incident that just happened and realized that in the last week their new companions had proven their worth tenfold. Two days prior Airicka had single handedly saved them from a pack of turloks, elephant sized snapping turtles that hunt in packs like wolves. The men's arrows weren't strong enough to peirce the turlok's shells, not even the mounted balista slowed them down. She walked to the bow of the ship and began launching lightining bolts from her hands into the water. The crew watched in amazment as each one danced under the surface of the water towards the turloks, exploding with tremendouse noise and steam whenever they made contact with the creatures. The turloks were all spasming in the water in a matter of seconds. Airicka quickly began chanting and moving her arms in rapid paterns and the ship was lifted into the air on top of a wave the size of a castle wall. Airicka arched her back throwing her arms behind her and threw them forward as the ship began racing down the back of the wave. The wave shot forward and carried the turloks off into the horizon with it. Afterwards the pretty little mage collapsed in exhaustion and Kalin carried her to her room.

Only two days before that the Braying Mare was caught in a storm and many men in the rigging were caught by surprise and were hurt trying to trim the sails. Many lines were broken and the sails were all full of wind to the point of splitting. Cade and the twins sprang into action crawling through the rigging and swinging on broken lines mending them and throwing new lines to Kalin on the deck. After a few minutes all the lines had been spliced or replace and the sails were trimmed. They even carried down crewman Owens from his perch on the foremast because a snapping line had broken his arm as he was climbing by. When they had finished everyone went below deck to sit out the storm.

Bryadin shut the book and walked over to his bed to lay down and get some rest befor the meeting tonight. He sat down and removed his boots before sliding under the warm covers and letting the pitch and roll of the ship rock him to sleep.

He was awakened by a sharp rap on his door. It was time for the meeting and he had overslept. He quckly jumpped out of bed and hurridly put on his boots as he hurried out the door to the galley for the meeting. When he walked through the door he realized he was the last one to arrive and he smiled and quietly took his seat at the head of the table. Kalin and Cade sat together smiling at Braydin, his discomfort was obvious to everyone in the room. Kalin had taken up well with their new companions but Braydin hadn't had time to get to know any of them in the week they had been sailing.

"Sorry about the delay, I must have been more tired than I thought," Bryadin said with a sheepish grin.

The men around the table all chuckled but Airicka smiled wickedly at the captain and said, "It's ok sir you have been working hard since we left the harbor. I'm sure you are under alot of stress, I couldnt imagine trying to keep order on a ship this wonderful." This brought another round of laughter from the other men as they watched Braydin and the mage's cheeks become flush.

Kalin looked to Braydin and said, "Here I was thinking my brother hadn't had time to become accquainted with any of you!" He stopped to laugh again but the rest of his crude remark was cut short by the dark look Braydin shot across the table.

Braydin placed his hands palm down on the table and stood as he said. "I want to thank you all for the aid you have given us this week. You have all become invaluable members of this crew and I am glad to have you aboard."

The twins looked at each other and then Thorn said, "No offense is intended Master Braydin, but we four have been working together for a while now and when were in private it would probably do well for you to speak plain."

Marko chimed in,"Yeah there is no need for pomp and circumstance. Were all friends here and we're also in a terrible perdicament."

"The six of us are going off to do battle in a foreign land against an army we've never seen." Thorn elaborated.

"I've seen them," Kalin said, "And I can't wait to see them again. I have a debt to repay with our orc friends over the water." Kalin leaned back in his chair and began massaging his shoulder.

"Ok guys I get the point," Braydin said, "I guess I should relax while I can there wont be much time for it later." He looked around the table but all the faces he looked into were solumn as they considered the future. The only indication that anyone had even heard what he said was Cade's quick nod before he continued. "I thought it would be helpful that we share our skills with each other so that we know each others capabilities and weaknesses in case we get into a pinch. So I think we should go around the table and describe our abilities to each other," Bryadin paused to look around the table and said, "Ok I'll start. I'm pretty handy with a sword and in a fist fight my brother Kalin is my only better in town. I have a working knowledge of tactics and I have been captain of this ship through more battles than I can count. Now you Kalin tell them about you."

Kalin looked around and threw up his hands and said, "My sword work is pretty rusty, but my hammer remains true I can fix and ment any metal that can be heated. I'm fairly good in a fist fight or wrestling match but other than that in combat I'm pretty average. Im strong and good with my hands." He gave Airicka a quick wink and then continued, "I, like my brother, learned all of my soldiering abilities from our father and he has been gone a long while. Other than that I'm not really sure why I was even invited along on this trip. Aside from my mother being a kidnapped princess of course."

Cade and the others faces revealed the shock and surprise that they felt at that revelation. Cade grabbed Kalin's shoulder and said "You two are the princes of gailland?"

Kalin nodded in the affirmative and replied, "Yes but we weren't raised to know so. Our father and mother left the kings side to raise us in a normal environment."  
Thorn said, "That makes you the son's of Roth. He was a living legend."

Marko followed, "Our father used to tell stories of his great heroics in the war against the orcs and goblins when we were children. Every man in the kings army would strive to be your father."

"No one ever knew what happened to him after the war," Thorn said. "The king must have assigned him to watch after his most valuable treasure, his continued legacy."

Airicka could only stare at the brothers in disbelief. After a moment she said, "We all thought that the king was the last of his line. This changes everything, we have to keep the two of you safe."

"Dont worry about us dear," Kalin said, "weve managed to stay alive this long with out and help from the kingdom and Im sure we will do a good job of it still."

Cade nodded and said, "Yes but we can teach you some things that will make your task of surviving a little easier. I can teach you how to use your hands as weapons as well as any steel or wooden killing device you choose to handle. Airicka and the twins have useful skills as well that Im sure they dont mind sharing."

Airicka spoke up once again and said, "I can teach you how to do some magic, nothing extravagant but I can teach you how to close wounds and maybe a few tricks that might come in handy along the way."

"Why can't you teach us to throw lightning and control the weather the way you do?" Kalin asked.

"People with talent like mine are born not taught, but everyone has some magical talent and even those without the natural gifts can, given enough time and devotion, learn the arts. Unfortunately I do not have years to train you, only weeks. However even a little magic is more than you can use now." Airicka said smiling, "We must get started right away."

Thorn and Marko were leaning in whispering to one another. They quickly seperated and Thorn said, "We like you chaps, so weve decided that we will teach you the shadow arts used by the brotherhood of the rat if you swear not to share the information and technique with others."

Marko said, "Yes you will learn how to dissappear into darkness and to mix and apply the poisons used by us. You will become the reason people fear the dark." He said the last with a terrible grin crossing his face, which mimicked that of his brother. Braydin and Kalin exchanged worried glances.

Cade slapped his hands together as he said, "Well there's now time like the present! When do we start?"

. . .

The king sat with his council, his forehead was creased deeply with worry. "What if it doesn't work Archy?" he said as he rubbed his head."What if they don't make it?"

"Well if they boys fail we must have a contingency," Archy replied grimly as he imagined the horrible things that could happen on the journey.

"The boys aren't what I'm worried about. They are merely a distraction, cloaking the men I currently have in place inside Klostonian, posing as a mercenary army attempting to join the main army of the country. For all I know they could have been part of the raid to steal Jessykah."

"What!" Archy exclaimed, "You sent those untrained boys into this situation as bait!"

"They were the best solution. Their ties to Roth will enrage Hornklaw and once he finds out that he carries the princess he will be able to think of nothing else."

"I see your reasoning, and unless Braydin has done something to that ship that I'm unaware of they will never come within a few days of meeting Hornklaw's armada. Let's hope that they simply can't overtake them." Archy paused and his face became thoughtful. "Who is leading the unit in the south?" he asked as he rubbed his chin.

"He is a young general who proved himself on the frontier as a hardened warrior but his fame is not well known. His name is Davmorn," the king said with a sigh. "General Reginal Davmorn, however he is better known as the famous pirate Tarn Shiver. He has always worked for the crown in either guise." The king finished and slumped back in his chair.

Archy shook his head and said, "I have met the man we gave him shelter in Thachton during a particularly bad storm one year. He is Bryadins idol. He is the reason Braydon gave up fishing to protect the waters surrounding the town. This could work to our advantage, Tarn is a very capable opponent. You have made a good choice with this one majesty." Archy reached for his flaggon and drank deeply.

"He was my only choice old friend," the king leaned forward and continued, "All of my generals are old and have become lax in this time of peace. If we are attacked here on our soil Gailland will fall. This is why it worries me that should they fail, the boys and a handful of men are this countries last defense against total ruination."

"I see the delima highness," Archy said "But do not count out the talents on that small ship in the ocean. Together they will be a force to be reckoned with, I'm sure of it. They are after all their fathers sons. Gailland will survive, even if they don't stop the invaders, if I know those two boys the army will be seriously crippled by the time it reaches our shores." Archy laughed as he placed his empty flaggon back on the table and said "If there is anything you can be sure of majesty its that those two boys together can mess up almost anything."

Archy and the king joined one another in a laugh and enjoyed a meal and a toast to the efforts oversea.

. . .

Tarn scrambled trough the underbrush of the forest he and his men had called home for nearly a year now. He was covered from head to toe in mud and leaves from foreign trees. His heart raced as he attempted to gain his bearings, and his eyes were wide like an animal as he saw the lights lining a road ahead of him. He churned his legs forward willing them to move . He had to get help, his men were counting on him to save them. The cannibals had held them for almost a month now and he had watched six of his men cooked alive and eaten like game on a spit. He had to find help or they were all doomed.

Tarn ran out of the woods onto the road and stopped to look around. He noticed a crossing north of where he stood and familiar thoughts began to return to him. "Hovok's Crossing!" he said aloud as the memory came flooding back to him. Once more he began to run remembering an old retired general who ran a shop just east of the crossing. He and his men had bought provisions there when they had first visited this gods forsaken land under the guise of a human mercenary group looking for work. He could only hope that the old monster remembered him.

It was a few minutes of running before Tarn saw the building and it felt like years before he reached the front stoop. He pounded his fist against the door and shouted for help repeatedly before he was answered by the familiar sound of hooves crossing the wooden floor. The door swung quickly on its hinges and General Havok stood his full eight foot before Tarn making him feel even smaller and childlike than he ever had in his life. Havok was a grisled old fighter whose face and torso were covered in scars and many patches of hair were missing from scars on his lower body. He was a proud and honorable centaur. Havok reached out and helpped Tarn inside of the small shop.

"Tell me what happened for fate to deliver you to me in this condition, friend Davmourn," Havok said as he gave the pirate a place to sit.

Tarn looked at the old centaur with half lidded eyes. Since he had been on this continent the centaur were the only race that seemed to have a sense of compasion and caring. He very much liked them he thought as he said "My men and I were taken by the cannibals a month ago. I escaped and have been running ever since. I need to find help or they will all die at the tip of a fork. I can not have my men killed in such a way."

"Those cannibals are three days ride from here, you must be starved. How did you escape?" Havok said as he moved to get Tarn a piece of bread and some stew from the kettel over the fire.

"They chose me for dinner so I waited until they opened the door to my cage and me and the three others who shared a cell charged out and began fighting them. I stabbed one in the eye with a chicken bone I had been saving. We all made for the woods and they gave chase. Two of my companions fell quickly. Dilinger and I stayed together through the first night and we decided that it would be better if we split up so that they would only be able to catch one or the other at a time." Tarn said as he struggled to stay awake.

"Sound logic," said the centaur as he spooned the stew into a bowl.

"After the split I just ran and kept running until I found this place once again." Tarn shook his head fighting off sleep.

Havok sat the food infront of his guest and said, "Here eat this and get some rest. You will need your strength in the days to come when you awake we will go and free your men." The old centaur crossed the room and removed an old horn from its spot on the wall next to the door and then walked out onto his front stoop. Tarn nodded off to sleep, soothed by the sound of the centaur's horn blasting through the night as Havok called out to his kinsmen for aid in his old friends time of need.

. . .

The rain thrummed a steady rhythm on the deck of the "Braying Mare" as her soggy crew moved about their duties in silence. It had started to rain three days befor and the storm seemed to be following the vessel with every turn. The rain fell in sheet and punished the men on watch crushing their spirit and drowning the optomism they so desperately needed for survival.

The call from the crows nest was barely heard over the howl of the storm. Braydin walked across the ships bridge and stared over the starboard rail trying to make out the port that the spotter had noted. Once he spotted the landing he turned and gave orders to his first mate. "Hard to Starboard! We go to port to dry our clothes and warm our hearts!" The crew gave a cheer and scurried busily to open the sails as the first mate cranked hard on the tiller.

The ship pulled slowly into the docks and quickly tied the shorelines as they began exiting the vessel. The men made their way up the empty streets after navigating the docks and were shocked at the scene that greeted them. All around the town buildings were nothing but burnt husks and the streets were littered with bodies. Cade and Bryadin made their way through the town as the crew searched for survivors and salvagable goods. They followed the streets to the center of town where they found the magistrate building still standing like a giant among the dead on a battlefield. The building was riddled with arrows protruding from every direction and three bodies were pinned to the front of the building hanging by hundreds of arrows. Braydin hung his head as he realized what port they had landed in. Thaddius had been a friend of their fathers and he had stopped in Oakcrest on many occasions to resupply and hide from pirate fleets in the area.

"It would have taken a huge fleet to take this island, Cade." Braydin said as he turned from the grisly scene. "The holder of the oak were no mere band of unorganized islanders. They have been here for years and it is fabled that the kings armada its self was turned away by their might."

Cade nodded once and placed his hand on Braydin's shoulder. "These men and women were slaughtered like animals. Do you think Hornklaw is responsible for this?"

Braydin stared forward into the storm unflinching as the rain hammered his face, "I do Cade, and for this travesty, he will pay." Bryadin walked back in the direction of his ship as Cade managed to slip through the front door of the magistrate building.

The door creacked loudly as it opened into the dark room. Cade scanned the room which seemed to remain untouched. He found an oil lamp and blew on the wick, employing a spell he had learned earlier that week from Airicka, the wick sparked to life and a warm glow spread through the room. Cade's eyes caught a slight movement behind the magistrate's desk as the room brightened. He dashed quickly across the room and threw the desk to the side revealing a young boy around ten years old with sandy blonde hair and wirey arms and legs. The boys eyes were scared and wild as Cade's fist clenched around his collar and hauled him back through the doorway. Cade stepped back through the door and yelled, "Captain! We have a survivor!"

. . .

The pounding of hooves woke Tarn from a dead sleep. He lept from the mat he was sleeping on ready to pounce on any enemy within striking distance. His eyes darted around the room and he relaxed as he realized where he was. The shop was empty aside from the merchandise stacked neatly on the shelves around the room. He found his boots and walked outside to see what the general was up to. He pushed the door open and was greeted by ten columns of centaur warriors armed and painted with General Havok trotting back and forth infront of the ranks inspecting equipment and giving words of encouragement to the soldiers.

Tarn walked slowly down the steps in amazement as Havok came trotting over to greet him. "These are my men Davmourn and each soldier here has volunteered to save your men. We have a small scout team breaking trails and marking their progress so that we can make the best time and save your men from the spit."

Tarn was so shocked that he had forgotten that he held his boots in his hands. "Thank you all!" he shouted, "I am honored to recieve your help, you and your people never cease to amaze me."

Havok nodded to Tarn and handed him a scimitar and a dagger befor he replied, "You and your company have proven to be honorable men unlike any we have ever encountered in our time here. Honorable men deserve honorable death. The cannibals are weak and cowardly creatures who have plauged our forests for far too long. To be honest, friend Davmourn, many of my people are itching for an excuse to irradicate them all together."

Tarn took the weapons and tested the balance of each as he said, "I will gladly be your excuse old friend, me and my men will forever be endebted to you."

Havok bent his front legs and said, "Today sir Davmourn your mount is a general, remember just tell me if you want to go faster, those spurs look like they hurt."

They both laughed as Tarn slipped his boots on his feet and climbed onto the general's back. Havok stood and reared up on his back legs as he let out a war cry. The general charged headlong into the forest with the entire herd charging behind him.

. . .

The boy sat on a barrel and chewed greedily on the loaf of bread Kalin had provided him. Braydin looked the boy over for a long time, letting him eat and calm down befor asking any questions. The boy looked from one man to the other as he swallowed his last mouthful of bread befor timidly saying, "Thank you for the bread i haven't eaten in days. The orcs came and burned everything and i didn't know what to do, so i just hid."

Braydin looked the boy over once more and said, "It's ok boy just tell us what happened here and we will make sure you are taken care of."

The boy fingered the fringe of his warn tunic as he replied," The orcs and men charged through the streets setting fire to buildings and killing people befor they knew what was happening. They continued to burn and pillage until they reached the magistrate building. Thaddius stopped them with his two sons."

Kalin interjected, surprised at what the boy had just said. "How did three men stop an entire invading horde of bloodthirsty orcs!" He asked.

The boy turned to Kalin and simply replied, "He demanded them to stop and they did."

"They were the holders of the oak Kalin, those three men wield great power and people around them reacted as such," Braydin added as if that explained everything.

Kalin sat with a puzzled look on his face as the boy continued, "When Thaddius had them stopped he told Shaemas, his eldest son, to sound the retreat and from the cliff face to the east was a loud explosion. We have precautionary powder kegs placed there to drop onto invading ships. When the horn sounded archers simply fire flaming arrows into the kegs and the ship sinks. The orcs became afraid of Thaddius and began to become unnerved."

Cade and the twins nodded their approval at the islanders scare tactics as the boy paused to reach for some more bread and a bit of cheese that he had missed earlier.

"The general of the orcs turned to run away and sounded the retreat for his men as the remaining townsfolk retreated into the mountains to the west," the boy said as the memory made him swell with pride even though it brought tears to his young eyes. Now the boys face turned a dark scarlet as he continued," The orcs weren't retreating though. The leader pulled his troops back and instructed the rows of archers behind the front lines to fire on the building like a coward. The orcs came back through the town and took what they wanted and burned the rest. But Oakcrest has been burned befor. They left the magistrate building as a warning to any who would follow them."

Kalin placed his hand on the boys shoulder and said,"Don't worry boy we will find Hornklaw and he will pay for what he has done."

The boy nodded and looked up at Kalin as he made his reply, "I know you will prince Kalin, Thaddius told me you and Braydin would be here, and you would make great allies to the holders of oak."

"How did you know I was a prince boy?" Kalin exclaimed.

The young boy stood and placed his right hand on his left shoulder revealing an oak tree branded into the meat of his shoulder. "Because Prince Kalin, I am Ren, son to Thaddius Oakhaft and last remaining Holder of Oak!" the boy announced with great pride. "Now I must go to the mountains and find my people so that we may rebuild our home." The boy turned and leapt off of the ship without a word and was dissappearing up the docks not a moment later.

"Well that was unexpected," stated Thorn as he raked his fingers through his hair.

Braydin turned to Kalin and said, "We should leave at once. from here there is only one port on their path and its merely a week away. Call the men we make for Port Tugal, if we leave by dusk we will be able to catch them within three days and spare the lives of many."

The first mates eyes widened as well as the navigators. Braydin nodded to them both and replied, "Yes my friends, we make for the Darkspire pass."

. . .

Trees flew by in a blur of colors as Tarn held tight to Havok's belt. The thundering of hooves was deafening and the war cries echoed through the forest warning anyone in the area that the centaur had an enemy in their sights and were ready and able to destroy anyone who showed resistance. It was nearly two hours befor the main herd caught up with the trail breakers. The scouts informed Havok that the cannibals camp was just over a low rise to the north of their current position. Havok immediately started barking orders, splitting his company into three groups, forming a flight squad to give chase to the ones who flee or support to one of the other groups, and a flanking troop to circle around to cause chaos and confusion among their targets. Tarn was impressed by the precision and tactical placement used by theses creatures and thought he might have to discuss military strategey with Havok if the opportunity ever presented itself.

When the groups were split and everyone was in position Havok and Tarn topped the rise alone. The cannibals, or goblins as Havok called them, began jumping and screaming at the idea of dining on the centaurs flesh. Tarn realized that there were alot more goblins than when he had escaped. His men were still caged on the far side of the camp but he and the centaurs would have to fight their way through a band of nearly three hundred starving goblins. Havok reared up on his hind legs and let out a battle cry so fierce that Tarn's thought that his ears began to ring. The tone was actually the arrows flying over head and from two sides of the bowl the goblins had called home.

After two flights of arrows had depleted the goblins numbers the centaurs spilled into the camp and began cutting down every goblin that moved. Tarn and Havok slashed wildly at fleeing goblins as they made their way to the cages that held the captives. With a single swing of his scimitar one cage door fell open and the men began opening the other cages.

Tarn leapt from the generals back and rolled to his feet near a group of goblins trying to protect another cage. He pulled his dagger from his boot and hurled it through the air. A goblin with a spear fell to the ground with his eyes wide in shock as he clutched the dagger protruding from his throat. Black blood spilled over his hands and sprayed onto the ground as he finnally fell forward forcing the dagger through the back of his neck. Two of the goblin's companions rushed toward Tarn with their spear points aimed at his heart. He leapt for the cage door he had previously removed and held it in front of himself like a giant's shield.

The attackers changed direction and charged once more. Tarn deflected one spear with the cage door and trapped the other between the bars. The goblin whose spear was trapped screamed as Tarn slammed the iron bars into the creatures face, shattering its nose and rendering it unconsious. Tarn pulled his scimitar from his belt and quickly finished the creature as it lay unconsious on the ground.

Tarn moved quickly to the side as the second attacker drove his spear hard into the ground beside his dead companion in an attempt to skewer the infamous pirate. Tarn gained his bearing as the goblin dislodged his spear tip from the ground and launched it in his direction. His scimitar connected with the spear, causing it to glance to the right and bury a full six inches into his shoulder. The goblin pulled a bone dagger from its belt and began walking toward him with murder in his eyes.

The goblin threw his arms out wide and screamed in victory as Tarn tried to scoot away from his attacker. The vicious cannibal closed the distance in three steps and Tarn closed his eyes tight as he attempted to remove the spear from his shoulder. The goblins face changed at the last second befor he took Tarn's life, as two large hooves collided with the side of his head, crushing his skull and spraying the dark oozing ichor from his mouth and nose.

Havok picked Tarn up from the ground and hung him over his back. The goblin camp had been routed and Tarn's men were safe. The old pirate slipped in and out of consciousness as they ran back through the woods the general's store.


End file.
